


i trust you (to be by my side)

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Series: Cuddle Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Bisexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, POV Bucky Barnes, Polyamory, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, not a lot of Steve unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: Cuddling. It’s something Bucky’s done a lot of, what with his extremely tactile Italian parents and siblings. It’s also something he rather enjoys, despite how hot it can get. And with Steve and his muscles, it gets very hot. Peggy’s ice cold feet are always there to keep the edge off, though.Self indulgent cuddle fic.





	i trust you (to be by my side)

**Author's Note:**

> [This is what they're wearing.](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=233962629)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I asked Cali tol or smol Steve. We couldn't decide, so I flipped a coin, which picked tol. Idk how he's tol. I'm not here for plot.
> 
> The title comes from a picture I found online. Idk lol. [Here's the picture.](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d8/6c/84/d86c84f9cef200e0fcb7aa08143534f7--spooning-quotes-cuddling-quotes.jpg)

Cuddling. It’s something Bucky’s done a lot of, what with his extremely tactile Italian parents and siblings. It’s also something he rather enjoys, despite how hot it can get. And with Steve and his muscles, it gets _very_ hot. Peggy’s ice cold feet are always there to keep the edge off, though. She’s wearing socks, tonight, cute little ones with rocket ships on them.

It’s a little weird, being in the middle. Usually Steve is, his big chest serving as a pillow for them both. But Bucky’d gotten into bed first (engineering is fucking exhausting), and then Peggy (a night owl forced to get up early in the morning), and then Steve (who’s at his most creative once the sun’s down). It’s just easier like this.

It’s also easier to catalogue their differences. Where Peggy tangles their feet together, Steve has one sticking out of the blanket (but not over the edge of the king sized bed). Steve’s got his entire chest plastered to Bucky’s back, spooning; Peggy’s facing him, hand curled on his waist, knees tucked together. Steve snores like a semi-truck, but Peggy’s breathing is so quiet, he has to strain to hear it.

She snuffles, scrunching up her nose. He watches, wishing he was as good an artist as Steve, wishing he could draw her like this. She’s so beautiful, even with dark circles under her eyes and a busted lip from the last fight she got into. Of course, Steve had been right behind her, since he’d taken her out for lunch. Some shitheads in this city will hit anyone that gets between them and their heckling. And _of course_ , Peggy and Steve can’t help but fight every single injustice they come across. Steve’s got a black eye and scraped up knuckles.

They’re idiots, but they’re his idiots.

Bucky pulls her closer, trying to push the anxiety down. It’ll do him no good to worry about it now -- they’ve promised to be on their best behavior for at least a few weeks. Bucky knows how that’ll go. They’ll come across someone down on their luck, or being beat up, or beating up someone else, and they’ll spring into action. He has to remind himself there’s nothing he can do about it, that he should be sleeping, that --

“Bucky,” Peggy whispers, voice rough with sleep. When he looks at her, her eyes aren’t open, but her eyebrows are pulled down. “Go t’sleep.”

“M’gonna,” he says, even though tonight might just not be good for it. They all have nights like these, but it’s been happening less and less often. It had felt like progress, but now it feels like he’s failed. He was doing so good, and now --

Peggy opens her eyes. She has brown eyes, different from Bucky and Steve, and they look right through him. She’s so smart, so perceptive -- her hand comes up from under the blankets to rest on his cheek. Thumb swiping across his cheekbone, exhaustion suddenly falls over him.

“Darling, what is it?”

He’s not in the business of hiding things from them, not anymore. Quietly, so as not to wake Steve, he tells her, “S’nothing, really. I just can’t fall asleep.”

“Because of…?”

“M’brain won’t turn off,” he whispers back, “I can’t stop thinking about the two of you.”

She catalogues his face for a long moment. It’s evident she knows what he means, but what can she really say about that? With a quiet sigh, she pushes closer into his space, hand going to Steve’s waist instead of back to his. Her other hand is tucked under her head. “What can I do?”

“You’re doing it,” he says, because it’s true. On nights like these, where he’s keyed up and can’t come down, being held does the trick. And being held on both sides just makes it better. Skin-contact, you know, and considering he’s the only one not wearing a shirt, there’s not as much as he’d like. But Peggy’s only in a tank top, and her breasts press against his chest, while Steve’s wearing his only t-shirt that fits him, big arms warming Bucky from where they wrap around him.

She leans in and kisses him, just a peck, and ducks her head down under his chin. It’s getting hot, now, but it’s fine.  _ It’s good _ , he thinks, eyes finally closing.  _ It’s real good _ .

(In the morning, before Bucky wakes up, Peggy will tell Steve about what happened, and in the morning, Steve will vow to make Bucky feel better. In the morning, Steve will wake him up just to cuddle some more, and he’ll kiss Bucky’s face all over, and when Peggy comes out of the shower, she’ll find that her plans worked. Also, she and Bucky will both be late to work.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I'll love you forever!
> 
> Also, because I'm in a super big Steve/Bucky/Peggy mood, please take [this survey](https://goo.gl/forms/tuGWanSasFZcguul2) to tell me what to write next! Thank you!


End file.
